


Feuer

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannys Apartment brennt ab. Steve ... tut das Übliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuer

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist klar geworden, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn macht, mich mit Zucker und Regenbögen auch nur im Geringsten zurück zu halten. In Hawaii haben die Regenbögen an ihren HOCHHÄUSERN.

Es ist unerträglich warm. Danny wälzt sich von der linken auf die rechte Seite, verflucht gleichzeitig sein Fieber, seine blöde Schlafcouch und die Welt, dann stutzt er.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Er mag sich nach wie vor elend fühlen und dank seiner Kehlkopfentzündung kaum mehr als ein Krächzen herausbekommen, aber sein Fieber ist nicht mehr hoch genug, um diese Hitze zu rechtfertigen.

Außerdem riecht es irgendwie –

Danny setzt sich mit einem Ruck auf, sieht die Flammen, und ein paar Sekunden lang ist er wie gelähmt.

Dann fliegt seine Eingangstür mit einem Krachen aus den Angeln, Holzsplitter fliegen durch die aufgeheizte Luft und … ein Feuerwehrmann folgt Steve ins Zimmer.

Danny ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die korrekte Vorgehensweise im Brandfall ist. Aber er kommt nicht dazu, seine Bedenken anzumelden.

Steve zerrt ihn aus dem Bett, legt den Arm um ihn und trägt ihn halbwegs aus dem Raum, und ein Blick auf sein Gesicht macht Danny klar, dass Widerstand zwecklos ist.

Steve ist kreidebleich, seine Augen viel zu hell, und der Ausdruck in ihnen mörderisch. Abgesehen davon ist Steves Griff derartig fest, dass Danny mindestens ein Stemmeisen benötigt hätte, um sich davon zu befreien.

Er lässt sich also von Steve ins Freie zerren, erblickt mehr oder weniger überrascht einen ganzen Fuhrpark an Feuerwehrfahrzeugen, und ist fassungslos, als er sich zu dem Gebäudekomplex umwendet, in dem sich sein Apartment befindet, und dieser vollständig in Flammen steht.

Das Feuer schlägt meterhoch in die Luft, die Rauchsäule muss vom Festland aus zu sehen sein.

Kein Wunder dass Steve aussieht, als befinde er sich im Krieg.

Danny streckt die Hand aus, drückt gleichzeitig beruhigend und dankbar Steves Schulter, und Steve wendet ihm den Blick zu.

„Danke“, krächzt Danny ein wenig undeutlich – Steve zerrt ihn augenblicklich zu einem wartenden Krankenwagen hinüber.

„Ich glaube, er hat Rauch eingeatmet“, sagt Steve zu einem der zuständigen Notfallsanitäter, und Danny macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, zu widersprechen.

Erstens ist er hundemüde, zweitens hat Steve wahrscheinlich Recht, und drittens hat er im Moment sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich untersuchen zu lassen.

Steve lässt ihn los, damit der Sanitäter seines Amtes walten kann, aber das ist auch schon alles.

Er weicht Danny nicht von der Seite, verfolgt jede seiner Bewegungen – und die des Sanitäters – mit Adleraugen, und als Danny für entlassen erklärt wird, verengt er die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Wie können Sie ihn entlassen? Sein Apartment ist gerade abgebrannt! Er hat wahrscheinlich eine beginnende Asbestose!“

Der Sanitäter sieht Steve an, als habe er sie nicht mehr alle. Vermutlich ist er neu und kennt Steve noch nicht.

Danny zupft am Brustbereich von Steves T-Shirt, bis dieser ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwendet.

„Steve“, beginnt er krächzend, und Steve deutet sofort mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und knurrt den Sanitäter an. „Da! Hören Sie das? Klingt das etwa normal für Sie?“

„Ich habe eine Kehlkopfentzündung, du Schmock! Mit Asbestose hat das nicht das Geringste zu tun. Lass den armen Mann in Ruhe!“

Danny zerrt Steve vom Krankenwagen weg.

„Mir geht’s gut, Steve!“

Steve starrt ihn stürmisch an, und Danny lenkt ein. „Na gut, mir geht’s bescheiden. Aber das auch bloß, weil ich Kopfschmerzen und Fieber habe, und mir soeben das Apartment unterm Arsch abgebrannt ist. Danke übrigens fürs Leben retten. Was machst du hier eigentlich mitten in der Nacht?“

Steve murmelt irgendwas von Recherche und Schlaflosigkeit, und Danny legt den Kopf schief und sieht ihn an.

Steve sieht grauenhaft aus.

„Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?“

Steve verweigert die Aussage.

Danny seufzt. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er in nichts als Shorts und T-Shirt im Freien steht, dass sein komplettes Hab und Gut soeben in Flammen aufgeht. Irgendwann wird er sich darüber aufregen, aber nicht jetzt. Er ist fertig mit der Welt.

„Wundervoll. Wie dem auch sei – ich muss ins Bett. Kannst du mir ein günstiges Motel empfehlen?“

Steves Blick wird noch ein wenig stürmischer. „Du kommst mit zu mir.“

„Steve -“

„Keine Widerrede, Danny. Ich lass dich nicht ins Motel gehen. Du kommst mit zu mir.“

Danny lässt geschlagen die Schultern hängen. Der Wind steht ungünstig, trägt Rauch und Hitze in seine Richtung, und er will hier weg. „Na gut. Dann los.“

Er sieht sich um, setzt sich in Bewegung, als er Steves Truck erblickt, und verspürt die vage Hoffnung, dass der Camaro diese Angelegenheit heil überstanden hat.

Steve ist sofort an seiner Seite, und Danny spürt seine nervöse Besorgnis, und weiß nicht, was er tun soll, um sie zu zerstreuen.

Der Sanitäter konnte Steve nicht überzeugen – Danny denkt nicht, dass er selbst mehr Erfolg haben würde.

Er steigt in Steves Truck, schnallt sich an und sinkt in den Sitz zurück.

Die Fahrt zu Steves Wohnung verläuft schweigsam, und das Brummen des Motors fungiert als einzige Geräuschkulisse. Das Radio bleibt aus, Danny muss in dieser Nacht keine drittklassige 80er-Jahre Musik ertragen, und er schließt die Augen.

Er öffnet sie erst wieder, als der Wagen hält, der Motor verstummt, und er Steve neben sich atmen hört.

Er steigt aus, schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu, und Steve klebt ihm den ganzen Weg bis zum Haus an den Hacken, greift um ihn herum, um aufzuschließen, und Danny spürt seinen Atem in seinem Nacken.

Danny ist inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sie einander auf die Pelle rücken, aber das hier ist ein bisschen viel, selbst für Steve.

Danny wendet sich zu Steve um, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie einer Endosymbiose viel zu nahe sind. Ektosymbiose wäre ok, weil, hey, beide Parteien profitieren, egal welche Art der Symbiose, und Wirt und Symbiont leben miteinander aber nicht ineinander – und wieso lernt Grace in ihrem Alter schon solch verstörende Dinge in der Schule – und Danny hebt den Blick, sieht Steve ins Gesicht –

Und ist nicht grausam genug, angesichts Steves Gesichtsausdrucks eines verloren Welpen.

Er steigt also Steve voran die Treppe hoch, und weil er sich keinen Illusionen über den Zustand des Gästezimmers hingibt, marschiert er direkt auf Steves Schlafzimmer zu.

In dieser Nacht ist ihm alles egal.

„Ich … ähm …“, macht Steve hinter ihm, und Danny ignoriert ihn und öffnet die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Ich kann … ich nehm das Sofa. Kein Problem.“ Steve klingt so müde, wie Danny sich fühlt, und Danny wendet sich zu ihm um und mustert ihn von oben nach unten. „Zieh dich aus.“

Steves Imitation eines Goldfischs ist, haha, Gold wert, und Danny schafft ein müdes Grinsen. „Zieh dich aus. Jetzt sofort.“

Steve setzt dazu an, etwas zu sagen, und Danny hebt die Rechte, um ihn zu stoppen. „Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir schon wieder dabei zu helfen.“

Steve schluckt nervös, räuspert sich, dann geht er in die Hocke, um seine Schuhe zu öffnen. Er zieht sie aus, lässt die Cargohosen und sein T-Shirt folgen, und Danny nickt zufrieden und deutet aufs Bett. „Hinlegen.“

„Aber Danny -“

„Kein Aber. Leg dich hin.“

Steve gehorcht, und Danny rutscht seufzend neben ihm ins Bett. „Gute Nacht, John Boy.“

„Manchmal bist du so merkwürdig.“

 

Die Morgendämmerung liegt grau über der Insel, als Danny aus einem unruhigen Schlaf aufschreckt. Sein Kopf dröhnt, und ihm ist viel zu heiß, und –

„Nhgh …“

Steve zittert.

Steve liegt mit dem Rücken zu ihm, eingerollt wie ein kleines Kind, und er zittert.

Dannys Kehle zieht sich zusammen, ganz automatisch, und er rollt sich auf die Seite. Ihm wird noch ein wenig wärmer, als ihm klar wird, dass er die Nähe zu Steve unterschätzt hat, und sie jetzt praktisch aneinander kleben, aber das ist im Prinzip nebensächlich.

Steve ist schweißgebadet, er ist kreidebleich, und er zittert.

Danny mag keine Ahnung haben, was los ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nichts unternehmen wird.

„Steve …“

Danny schlingt den Arm um ihn, reibt beruhigend über Steves Bauch, und die Muskeln unter seiner Hand zucken vor krampfhafter Anspannung.

„Hey, Babe … beruhige dich.“

Steves Lippen verlässt ein hilfloser, gequälter Laut, und Danny wünschte, er hätte nicht derartige Kopfschmerzen.

Er lehnt seine Stirn an Steves Nacken, reibt weiter in kleinen Kreisen über Steves Bauch, aber es scheint nicht zu helfen, und Danny fasst einen Entschluss.

Er packt Steves Schulter, zieht ihn auf den Rücken – und es spricht Bände für die Intensität von Steves Erschöpfung, dass ihn das nicht weckt. Steve schläft weiter, unruhig und sichtlich aufgewühlt, und Danny tut das Einzige, das ihm einfällt, drapiert sich halb über ihn, und zieht Steves Arme um sich.

Der Effekt tritt sofort ein. Steve atmet tief durch, zieht seine Arme um ihn zusammen, murmelt ein paar unverständliche Worte – und brummt.

Es ist ein zufriedenes Brummen, tief und animalisch, und Danny grinst in sich hinein. „Neandertaler.“

Aber dann wispert Steve etwas im Schlaf, das Danny nur allzu gut versteht, denn es ist sein verdammter Name – und Danny bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

Ihm wird klar, dass er in dieser Nacht wirklich unglaubliches Glück gehabt hat. Nicht nur ist er ohne auch nur ein angesengtes Haar einem Großbrand entkommen, er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, richtig in Panik zu geraten.

Aber Steve hat die Rauchsäule und die Flammen gesehen. Steve hat realisiert, welches Gebäude brennt. Steve hat die Feuerwehrsirenen gehört, hat das Prickeln der Hitze auf seiner Haut gespürt und den Rauch eingeatmet, bevor er wusste, dass Danny unversehrt ist.

Danny vergräbt unwillkürlich sein Gesicht an Steves Hals und kneift die Augen zu. Sein Vater ist Feuerwehrmann, und er hat ihm mehr als nur eine Geschichte erzählt. Also hat Danny eine Ahnung, wie es ist – der Moment, wenn man die Tür einschlägt und nicht weiß, was einen dahinter erwartet.

„Du Idiot“, murmelt er ohne jede Hitze in der Stimme, und reibt über Steves Seite. Steves Arme ziehen sich fester um ihn zusammen, und Steve brummt ein weiteres Mal.

Er zittert nicht länger, hat sich endlich beruhigt, jetzt, da Dannys solide Präsenz in seinen Armen sein Unterbewusstsein davon überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Und Danny kann nicht ignorieren, wie sich das für ihn anfühlt. Steve war seinetwegen so aufgewühlt.

Er seufzt gegen Steves warme Haut, versucht, sich nicht ganz so sicher und geborgen zu fühlen, und scheitert auf fundamentaler Ebene.

Aber solange sie nicht darüber reden, beschließt Danny, ist im Prinzip alles in Ordnung.

 

Steve wacht auf und er weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Einen Moment liegt er auf dem Rücken, starrt an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, und versucht sich zu entspannen.

Dann trifft es ihn wie ein Güterzug. „Danno!“

Steve springt aus dem Bett, eilt aus dem Zimmer und nimmt auf dem Weg nach unten zwei Stufen der Treppe auf einmal.

Ihn fliegt etwas an, das er ganz sicher nicht erwartet hat – der Geruch nach Kaffee und Pfannkuchen. Sein Instinkt führt in die Küche, und ja, da steht Danny mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Herd und … kocht.

Er trägt Cargo-Shorts und eins von Steves alten T-Shirts, ist offenbar frisch geduscht, und Steve weiß jetzt, wie Surrealismus sich anfühlt.

„Danno“, murmelt er verwirrt, und Danny dreht sich zu ihm um und hebt zum Gruß den Pfannenwender.

„Ich hab schon Chin und Kono und Rachel angerufen, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Chin ist offenbar ein fürchterlicher Frühaufsteher und hatte es schon in der Zeitung gelesen. Hätte nicht gedacht, den Mann jemals derartig aufgeregt zu erleben. Hab mich richtig geschmeichelt gefühlt.“

Steve nickt wie betäubt, tritt an Danny heran und starrt in die Pfanne.

„Blaubeerpfannkuchen.“

Danny nickt. Steve versucht, sich an den Inhalt seiner Speisekammer zu erinnern. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie relativ leer war.

„Ich war so frei, dein Portemonnaie an mich zu nehmen, und einkaufen zu gehen“, sagt Danny entspannt und wendet einen Pfannkuchen in der Luft.

Steve fragt sich, wie lange Danny schon wach ist, und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Danny, es tut mir so leid.“

Danny dreht den Kopf und blinzelt ihn verständnislos an.

„All deine Sachen“, sagt Steve erklärend.

Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Lässt sich nicht ändern.“

Er blickt an sich hinab. „Gut, das hier ist ziemlich peinlich und unwürdig noch dazu, und ich werde definitiv bei der nächsten Gelegenheit neue Klamotten kaufen müssen, aber im Prinzip ist -“

Steve unterbricht ihn, indem er ihm um den Hals fällt, und Danny tätschelt ihm den Rücken. „Alles noch dran, Babe. Ich beklag mich nicht.“

Steve macht ein hilfloses kleines Geräusch am Grund seiner Kehle und ist entsetzt, als Danny ihn nicht dafür aufzieht.

Stattdessen frag er ihn, ob er frei haben kann. Steve entlässt ihn aus seinen Armen, legt beide Hände auf Dannys Schultern und blickt ernst auf ihn hinab. „Danny, du bist noch krankgeschrieben. Wir fahren gleich als erstes zum Arzt und holen ein neues Rezept für deine Medikamente.“

„Ja, Mutti. Das tun wir. Und danach kommen wir wieder her und legen dich auf der Couch ab – du siehst nämlich noch immer nicht ausgeschlafen aus.“

Steve öffnet den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Danny zieht ein Gesicht, dass er es nicht wagt. „Ok.“

„Gut“, sagt Danny, grimmige Befriedigung in der Stimme, und Steve hofft, dass das mit der Kehlkopfentzündung bald ein Ende hat. Die Hälfte der Zeit klingt Danny gruselig, die andere Hälfte der Zeit verursacht seine kratzige Stimme ihm eine völlig unangebrachte Gänsehaut.

„Was hat Gracie gesagt?“ erkundigt er sich sanft, und Danny lächelt flüchtig. „Sie sendet ihre Grüße und hat dir Küsse und Umarmungen versprochen dafür, dass du ihrem Danno das Leben gerettet hast. Und fürs … du weißt schon …“ Danny gestikuliert in den Raum hinein. „Fürs Beherbergen.“

„Das war …“ Steve muss sich räuspern. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“

Danny schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist es nicht.“

Er wendet sich wieder den Pfannkuchen zu, und Steve kümmert sich um den Kaffee und versucht, den merkwürdigen Druck in seiner Magengegend zu ignorieren.

Er schafft es nicht wirklich.

 

Nach dem Frühstück fahren sie wie geplant zum Arzt, und als sie wieder bei Steve auf die Auffahrt fahren, steht dort der Camaro neben Chins Motorrad, und Chin sitzt mit seiner Cousine auf der Veranda.

„Ich liebe die Zwei“, verkündet Danny mit Überzeugung in der Stimme, steigt aus, lässt sich umarmen und für seinen aktuellen Aufzug auslachen.

„Ich habe dir Schuhe gekauft“, verkündet Kono und hält ihm ein Paar FlipFlops entgegen. Danny zieht ihr eine Grimasse. „Danke sehr.“

Chin reicht ihm einen Karton mit ein paar Shorts und T-Shirts – nichts Aufregendes, aber es wird Danny über die nächsten Tage hinweg helfen.

Er ist noch dabei, sich zu bedanken, als Rachel auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkt.

Sie springt praktisch aus dem Wagen, eilt über die Straße und auf Danny zu, Grace immer in ihrem Kielwasser, und Danny macht sich für den Zusammenstoß bereit, nimmt sie in die Arme, als sie bei ihm ankommen, und geht leicht in die Knie, um seine Tochter besser an sich drücken zu können.

„Wir haben es vorhin in den Nachrichten gesehen“, sagt Rachel und sie klingt fürchterlich. „Du hast gesagt, es war nur ein kleiner Brand! Aber das ganze verdammte Gebäude ist nur noch Asche!“

Sie schlägt ihm auf die Schulter, und er drückt wie im Reflex Grace fester an sich. „Tschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“

Sie boxt ihn ein weiteres Mal. Steve räuspert sich. „Danny muss seine Medikamente nehmen.“

Kono gibt einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen Seehund und Wildpferd, und Danny wirft ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. „Was hat dich denn gebissen?“

Sie macht eine abwehrende Geste, und er nimmt Grace an die Hand und lässt sich von Steve ins Haus ziehen. Drinnen angekommen bewirft Steve Danny praktisch mit seinen Medikamenten, bevor er sich daran macht, für die versammelte Bande Tee zu kochen.

Danny sitzt am Küchentisch, ist relativ zufrieden mit der Welt, dann fällt ihm etwas ein.

„Äffchen“, sagt er, und dreht seine Tochter so auf seinem Schoß herum, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen kann. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der Schule?“

Grace starrt zurück, und sieht ihrer Mutter plötzlich so unglaublich ähnlich, dass Danny Angst bekommt. „Vergiss es. Ich habe nichts gesagt.“

Sie murmelt etwas, das verdächtig nach „Ist auch besser so“ klingt, und Kono lacht laut auf und versucht dann, es als Husten zu tarnen.

„Du“, sagt Danny zu ihr, „wirst nie wieder irgendwo verdeckt ermitteln.“

Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus, greift nach ihrer Tasse und trinkt auf höchst damenhafte Art einen Schluck Tee.

Danny blickt sich in der Küche um, fragt sich, wann das hier, all diese Leute, sein Leben geworden sind, und macht sich klar, dass er ein verdammter Glückspilz ist.


End file.
